dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Beauty Marked
"Beauty Marked" is the thirty-fourth episode of the TV series Danny Phantom. Sam enters her school's beauty pageant to display her utter disgust for it, only for her to be crowned the winner. Little does she realize this is all a ploy from Dora the Dragon Ghost to find a wife for her arrogant brother, Prince Aragon. Episode Recap A school assembly takes place where a beautiful woman named Dora Mattingly (sporting a light blue dress and an oversized ring) hosts the "Miss Teenage Happy Princess Beauty Pageant", which disgusts Sam. Dora needs to pick out an "average" boy to judge the pagenant. Elsewhere, Danny busies himself with a battle with a medieval Ax Ghost executioner, the headsman. He ties Danny by the legs from his rope and drags him on stage where Danny quickly turns human. Dora immediately spots him and makes him the judge for the pageant, all the while as a dark prince watches from his crystal ball. As a result of his new status as pageant judge, all the girls in Casper High suck up to him (giving him cookies, doing his homework, etc.), something Dash is not too pleased with (to which Danny sends the girls after him), but Tucker is, seeing as he can date any girls he desires as he is the "judge's best friend". Whilst checking Tucker's PDA list of pagenant entries, Danny and Tucker are surprised to spot Sam listed as a candidate, something the entire student body is also in total shock at. Sam however expresses she merely joined to make a statement of disgust towards it. Later, Sam and the other girls are getting trained and ready for the pageant while Danny fights the Headsman ghost once more. Sam's skills to be an elegant girl doesn't bode well for Dora, eventually accidentally stepping on Dora's foot, causing her to temporary display a fit of anger, showcasing a quick dose of a lizard-like tongue and red eyes. Sam notices this and confronts Danny about it, but he's unfortunately too into the pageant judge position to seemingly care, letting her know he'll deal with it after his popularity goes out. His ghost sense then appears and a medieval Archer Ghost approaches. Danny does battle with him until he is flung back, the Archer Ghost flying off. Danny (now human) decides something needs to be done...as soon as the pageant is over. Meanwhile, Dora (now revealed as Dora the Dragon Ghost girl) sees all this from her giant ring (which protects her from Danny by covering up her status as a ghost so his ghost sense won't go off when nearby), using the Headsman and Archer ghosts as further distraction. However, her brother, the dark prince, is rather angry with her due to that one mishap where she almost revealed her identity as a ghost when her foot was stepped on. Dora begs for his forgiveness while Sam watches all this from afar. The night of the pageant arrives where Sam tries to tell Danny about Dora's true nature. However he is interrupted when both the Ax and Archer ghosts come down to further distract him. Sam tries to make her escape, but Dora pushes her on stage, her anger causing her to revert to her dragon ghost self for a temporal moment. Danny meanwhile manages to escape from the two ghosts (who fly off when the clock strikes eight), and heads over to judge the pageant. After a number of contestants, Sam arrives and uses her talent of Goth Haiku to warn Danny Dora is a ghost. After getting that note, Lancer asks if he has chosen a winner. Not listening to what he said and only concerned for Sam, he cries out her name, inadvertently declaring her the winner. Dora places a tiara on Sam's head, sending both girls to the Ghost Zone where Dora's brother announces he has chosen a bride: Sam herself. Sam is being prepped for Dora's brother (now revealed as Prince Aragon). As much as she tries to, Sam cannot escape the castle (the tiara refuses to let her nor will it leave her head) and cries out to Dora on his mistreatment of women. Dora sadly explains that is how things work in his lair where time has stopped to that of the Dark Ages and later reveals his desire to possess what no ghosts possess: a human wife, so it is why Dora chose Danny, a half-ghost, to pick out a suitable bride for her brother. After Dora leaves, Sam decides to take matters into her own hands to get herself out with a variant of a poison pill scheme. Meanwhile, all the girls from the pageant angrily storm towards the boy's restroom, trying to get Danny out. Dash and his team of bullies enter the restroom to soundly beat him up, but finds him missing. Danny and Tucker manage to escape, riding the Specter Speeder inside the Ghost Zone where they managed to detect Sam from the machine. Heading inside Aragorn's lair, the Specter Speeder completely dies on them, technology not working on the Dark Ages time period there. Back inside Aragon's castle, he asks for his bride to come to which Sam does, dressed like a goth princess and acting in a slobbish manner (to the cheers of the other ghosts around), much to Aragorn's displeasure. Meanwhile, Danny and Tucker does battle with the Headsman and Archer Ghosts once more. Without technology, Tucker relies instead on chucking his PDA towards said ghosts while Danny handles things the usual way. By the time Sam has done rough housing around and looking bad in the eyes of her future husband, Aragorn has already blamed his sister and sends the guards to surround Sam. He goes to remove her tiara as she is unfit to wed, but then she is dragged away by Danny and Tucker (dressed as a knight and archer respectfully) who has come to rescue her (to which Sam cries her she was doing fine till they came). Aragon, angry, takes "his bride" back to which Dora nervously asks why he wants her back. Aragon slowly turns into his dragon form as he insults his sister further. Danny attacks Aragorn while Tucker plugs his nose by throwing PDA like arrows from a bow. Aragon manages to fly out of the castle however, shoots out the PDAs, then sets the entire forest surrounding the castle on fire. As Danny fights Aragon, Sam tries to convince Dora to stop getting pushed around, Dora countering that is not how princesses act. Sam however lets her know they possess the same level of power and with that added confidence, Dora removes the tiara from Sam and changes into her dragon form. Danny and Aragon are evenly matched until Aragon smashes Danny to the ground, causing him to get knocked unconscious. Luckily, Danny wakes up and is saved when Dora (with Sam riding on her) comes over and commences attack on Aragon, taking her anger out on him and his mistreatment for the past 1600 years. Danny takes this time to remove the pendant that turns Aragon into a dragon as well as apology to Sam for acting the same way as Aragon did when it came to women. Now a normal ghost, Aragon faces the presences of his sister who manages to put the flames out as well as move the clouds so time moves forward instead of getting stuck. With that fixed, Danny flies Tucker and Sam home. Back in the pageant, all the girls surround Danny, angry for his choice on picking Sam, however he states he has not officially declared a winner. The girls then await for his results, but Danny still ends up picking her. Sam is a bit shocked, then claims the pageant is still stupid. She leaves with Danny to go to the Nasty Burger, leaving Tucker alone to fend off the angry teenage girls. Allusions * Title: A beauty mark is a dark, facial mole that - if placed properly - is considered attractive. * In this episode, the prince's name is Aragon. This may be a reference to the Inheritance trilogy, a popular series by Christopher Paolini, where Eragon is a dragon-riding swordsman.(This link is later enforced when Dora transforms into a blue, Saphira-like dragon.) Incidentally, he also shares the same name as Aragorn from the "Lord of the Rings" book trilogy. Aragon is also a place in Spain. * The glass slippers Sam tries on are identical to the ones wore by Disney's Cinderella. Dora's human appearance also looks similar to that Cinderella's "princess look". * Aragon in dragon form looks just like that of Maleficent in the Disney version of Sleeping Beauty. Trivia/Goof *In the next episode, "King Tuck", Star and Paulina again chase Tucker away during the ending. Coincidently, both episodes focus on a friend of Danny's becoming royalty (Sam as a princess; Tucker as a pharoah). *Although Sam's hair is only chin-length, it's impossibly long when she puts it in ponytails. Category:episodes